custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaeger Squad
This is not confirmed with the wiki Jaeger Squad is a cel-shaded CGI children's cartoon based on the PPDC's Jaeger Program and their battles with Kaiju that emerge from the Pacific Ocean. The show was produced by Nerd Corps Entertainment, known for its previous work with cel-shading, and though it performed averagely with its target audience compared to other shows based on Jaegers or knockoff concepts, Jaeger Squad did garner a surprisingly large adult fanbase from obsessive Jaeger flies.A kids show having a large adult following is something of a reference to the brony phenomenon. -Ahalosniper It is also known for complex one-word titles, ones that the average child viewer would not know.I think that it'd be rather funny for the series to have titles that the viewers wouldn't understand. -Anon Characters and Cast Heroes *Season 1 **Commander Joshua "Jaegermeister" Torvald (voiced by ) - The commanding officer of the Shatterdome that the Jaeger Squad call home. Though Commander Torvald is very secretive about his past, he was one of the first Rangers alongside his partner Kai Vestral, whom was lost in during a battle with Charybdis in which Torvald gave the Kaiju his scar. He serves as a mentor figure throughout the series, giving advice and on rare occasions piloting a Jaeger himself. He was heavily based on the legendary PPDC Ranger Stacker Pentecost. **Gladys (voiced by Ellen McLain) - The Shatterdome's artificial intelligence assistant, who helps run the Shatterdome's day-to-day operations.Reference to the use of GLaDOS' familiar voice imprint in Pacific Rim. **Chris "Fixer" Forge (voiced by Adam Sandler) - Chief Mechanic of the Shatterdome, responsible for repairs and maintenance of the Jaegers between missions. He's regarded as somewhat eccentric by other characters, known to be very protective of and even talk to the battle machines in his care.The humor in Sandler's movies is blatantly stupid, and yet on opening weekend one of his films made more money than Guillarmo del Toro's Pacific Rim. This is why the public can't have nice things. And why I'd love to see Sandler reduced to a minor voice role on a kids' television show. *Season 2 **Sapphire Gem (voiced by ) - **Ruby Gem (voiced by ) - **A random Friendly Kaiju who helps the Jaegers. Jaegers *Season 1 **Fireside Striker **Flare Five *Season 2 **Dual Hawk (the Dual Hawk in this series is 80m.) **Cresting Bullet Villains *Season One **CharybdisActually, it's a reference to the Greek sea monster that appeared in Homer's Odyssey. (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - The lord and most powerful of Kaiju, Charybdis rules over an undersea empire and plots to destroy Earth and its human inhabitants. When he was younger, Charybdis more readily took part in battle himself, and during a battle with Joshua Torvald and Kai Vestral's Jaeger received a number of visible scars along his jawline. He has since become a more cunning leader, searching for dark power as a means to take his revenge. Charybdis' appearance was based on the real-world Kaiju Scourge. *Season Two **ViciousI MAY change this name. Just something I came up with. Vicious was created through a fusion between a metal frame that constituted a test Jaeger nicknamed "Mecha" and a Kaiju DNA sample. The electrical short-out caused by the fuse somehow downloaded a host of schematics, including a group of pistons hidden in Mecha that enabled Vicious to shapeshift, causing the carnage seen in Runaway Train. Episodes Only one season aired during the First Kaiju War, with the second season opening roughly three years after the end of the Second Kaiju War. Season One Season Two Friendly Kaiju The friendly kaiju looks like below animated. He lived in the kingdom and now has medium injuries. He does not attack people. He does not have teeth. He used a lazer to kill Vicious. Pacific rim kaiju poster 2 by stevencormann-d6503vn.jpg Notes and References Category:Jaeger Squad Category:User:Ahalosniper